Heart Broken
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Kagome caught Inuyasha and Kikyou making out. She runs away heart broken. But she runs into Sesshoumaru. What's is going to happen? Will he repair Kagomes broken heart?


**Heart Broken**

I look ahead of me at Inuyasha's back; his silver hair blows in the wind. I used to love Inuyasha with all of my heart and soul, until one night I ended up heartbroken after finding him mating with Kikyou in the woods not far from our camp.

_**Flash Back**_

I look around camp; Shippo is playing with Kirara, and she's chasing the frisbee I got him; Sango and Miroku are curled up against a tree, talking about all the events that have happened today.

Inuyasha left camp as soon as we stopped, not even waiting for us to make a meal - which was ramen. Inuyasha has never missed a meal, especially when it was ramen. I clear my throat.

"Sango?" I ask.

She looks over at me with the smile that is always on her face. "What is it, Kagome?"

"Would you like to go find a hot spring with me?"

"Sure," she said.

Sango stands up, moving away from Miroku who took the opportunity of her departure to grope at her butt. Shippo, Kirara and I close our ears as we wait for the inevitable.

"PERVERT!!!!!"

There was a resounding "slap" followed by a disgruntled, "Ow."

The red hand print across Miroku's face was evidence of the slap Sango gave him. Miroku would always be the same - never changing. Plus, it wouldn't be that fun around here if it wasn't for him.

Sango walked over to me as I pick up my old worn yellow pack and place it on my shoulder, along with my bow and arrows. We walked out of camp, heading into the forest in search of a hot spring.

After about fifteen minutes we're able to find a very secluded hot spring that's not very far from camp. We go over to the edge of it, set our stuff down and start to undress.

We climb into the spring, the warm water flowing over our bodies, instantly relaxing us. We lay back against the spring, grabbing our soap so that we can bathe.

When we finish, we talk for a while about tons of stuff. The topic of Inuyasha comes up and just the thought of him sends butterflies through my stomach.

I am in love with Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku and Shippo all know that I'm head over heels in love with him. Though, sometimes I know that they think Inuyasha doesn't deserve my love because of the way he treats me.

I shake my head and pay attention to what Sango is talking to me about, though I barely heard half of what she was saying because I cannot help thinking about a certain hanyou - and he won't get out of my head.

After a half hour of talking, we eventually get out, dry off and dress in our clothes once again. While on our way back to camp, I feel like I need to be alone for a little while, so I turn my head and look over at Sango.

"Sango, you head on back to camp. I need to be alone for a little bit," I say.

"Are you sure, Kagome?" She asks.

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay, see ya back at camp."

"Bye."

I wave Sango off as she walks back to camp. When she's out of sight I let my arm fall to my side and start walking the opposit way. I walk, not caring where I'm walking at all.

After walking for a few minutes, I start to hear moaning and heavy breathing. Being as curious as I am, I follow the sounds to where they're coming from.

I peek around a tree and cover my mouth to keep from screaming. The tears flow out of my eyes and down my face. There, in front of me, is Inuyasha and Kikyou. And they were doing more than just kissing.

I turn around, running away, letting the tears flow down my eyes. My heart had been broken into a million pieces.

_**End of Flash Back**_

I shake my head free; that night I was heartbroken. I had run until the moon was high in the sky and I finally collapsed under a tree from exhaustion.

There, I had run into the one person that had repaired my broken heart; Sesshomaru. He'd threatened to kill Inuyasha. That night I found out that Sesshomaru loved me. I never thought that he could express it like he did, but he had.

That was two weeks ago; he said he'd give me time, but he would come and get me after the two weeks and take me as his mate. Away from Inuyasha.

The only reason I'd stayed with Inuyasha was because of my friends and Shippo. That night Inuyasha had brought that little clay pot Kikyou into the group and said that if anyone wanted it different, then argue it with him.

Through these two weeks I've thought about Sesshomaru; I cannot wait for him to come and take me away. Away from Inuyasha. Hopefully Shippo will be able to come with me. I don't want to leave him behind. Plus, he'd be a good playmate for Rin.

I feel a very strong demonic aura nearing us; I know that it's Sesshomaru. I smirk as I watch Inuyasha flinch and place a hand on Tetsusaiga.

"Sesshoumaru," he growls out.

Right on time Sesshomaru comes walking out of the forest. Like always. But unlike the other times when he's usually looking at Inuyasha, he is staring straight at me.

"Sesshoumaru, what the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yells.

For once, Sesshomaru ignores him and starts walking towards me. I quickly grab Shippo and hold him; I have told everyone of Sesshomaru and I. To my surprise, they wished me luck with him.

Inuyasha trys to move in front of Sesshoumaru to block his path with a attack from Tessiga but Sesshoumaru speeds right past him and appears right in front of me.

He knows I will not leave without Shippo. He picks me up bridal style - lucky he got his arm back. Before Shippo and I know what is happening we're running through the forest at a very fast pace.

When we finally come to a stop, we're in a small camp with Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un. Sesshomaru set me down on my own two feet, while Shippo jumps out of my arms and over to Rin. The two of them instantly start talking.

I take my pack, bow and arrows off my shoulder and set them down at my feet. I feel a muscular arm wrap around my waist, and Sesshomaru leads me away from camp to give us some privacy to talk.

After walking for a good ten minutes in silence, we stop to find an open field where the moonlight is shining down on us, illuminating us in the light.

"Kagome?" I hear Sesshoumaru say.

I turn around in his arms to face him, placing my hands on his chest. I finally notice that he doesn't have his armour on; I look up into his golden eyes.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?" I ask.

"I am ready to heal your broken heart."

"Oh Sesshoumaru."

I wrap my arms around his neck, jumping up and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. I'm so excited. His arms wrap around my waist to hold me firmly against him.

'I will finally have my broken heart healed. Thank you Inuyasha for breaking it, because I would never have loved Sesshomaru if you hadn't.'

**Happy Easter**

**Hi everyone, Ok the title I came up. My Boyfriend broke up with me a week a ago, I am heart broken from it. It was origianlly going to be a very sad story but I am not good at writing sad storys. So it ended up being this. I really hope you liked it. Please review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
